dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Curse of Brimstone Annual Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * God of Carnage :* Acolytes of Carnage Locations: * :* Abandoned Abattoir Items: * Vehicles: * Salesman's Car | StoryTitle2 = After the Flood | Synopsis2 = Just before meeting the ChamberlainsThe Curse of Brimstone Vol 1 4, Enoch reflects on the events which had transpired in his life recently. He thinks back to his life in Aitch, and back to his brother, Johnny. One day the Salesman appeared and offered Enoch power to escape their life of poverty but in turn he was transformed into Detritus. After flooding the town and rampaging he came to a clearing where Johnny was able to distract him long enough that he could transform back into himself. However, the spirit of Detritus left Enoch's body and entered Johnny's so he ran. He killed the Salesman, stole his ledger and investigated his remaining powers and left on a journey that would cause him to meet the Chamberlains. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Aitch Items: * Salesman's Ledger | StoryTitle3 = Jack's Big Adventure | Synopsis3 = Wandering Jack recalls his experiences before he was involved in the Chamberlain's story - he once would travel America speaking to salesmen before capturing and killing them, each time he hoped that one might be able to be different but they all died the same. His passion for killing soon abated and Jack became tired of the same process, but one day Jack sat down with the Salesman. Immediately the agent of the Salesman used powers of compulsion to make Jack sit with him, the Salesman then revealed that he knows who Jack is and what he does - he offers Jack a deal. He explains that the powers above the Salesman had send these agents out to escape the Dark Multiverse and for the agents to make Earth hospitable for them. He offered Jack his hand in exchange for power to continue his killing but on a larger scale, but Jack has a reply. He leapt across the table and stabbed the Salesman in the eye and stole his ledger. With this new insight into the Saleman's work, Jack would follow the chaos and use it as a distraction for his own "work" until one day he walked into the York Hills Cafe and saw Annie ChamberlainThe Curse of Brimstone Vol 1 1 and knew she was special, so he followed her. Soon enough, the Salesman came back (seemingly unharmed) and explained that Jack helped him by demonstrating that it should have been good people that they targeted, not evil. Jack does not mind either way; as long as he can still have his fun, he does not care. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Dark Multiverse * Items: * Salesman's Ledger | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}